d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Traveler
Travelers are individuals from the distant futrue, some of whom have human+ abilities *often ranging well into the human++ ratings). Many Travelers wield Category-μ abilities. The Future The world the Travelers came from is quite a different place than from the present. With the rise of human+ individuals, the rampant corruption of the ruling classes and the growing power of multinational corporations, it came as no surprise when the power of nation-states began to wane. When the legislatures of the world could be bought and sold and simply overpowered, and when inconvienient facts were rewritten to suit the political needs of the day, the balance of power began to shift. As a result, national identity is a rather foreign concept to Travelers. They instead tend to identify based on a shared cultural tradition along with their allegiances. Traditions * Aliança: The great heir of Western traditions, Aliança are firmly committed to the notion of human rights and freedoms. * Iuratus: With its roots in a resurgant European form of transcendentalism mixed with adventurous spirits, the Iuratus are a strong, honor-bound people. Closely aligned with the Phoenix. * Natovi: A deeply religous tradition, the Natovi are a Tradition of survivalists who are driven by their faith to prove their independence * Pamoja: With its African roots, the Pamoja is a caste system that seeks industry in harmony with the natural world. * Varisa: A Tradition founded by educators and students who were forced to go underground to escape persecution, the Varisa have founded some of the finest schools in the world. * Wuchong: From the Chinese word for "Endless", the Wuchong are a people who value life so much so that they invest heavily in cybernetic prothesetics, to the point where some of the elders are more machine than human! Groups * The Berlin Pact: There is honor even among thieves, assassins, and spies, and those who would turn to crime for their livelihood are likely to turn to the Berlin Pact. They controlled the Black Market in the time of the Travelers. * The Guild: Once the greatest power on Earth, the Guild is a great congress for corporations. Their stranglehold over travel into space allowed them to dominate the world for generations. * Knights of the Phoenix: A militaristic order of knights with human+ abilities which connect them to the Phoenix. * Légions Noire: A thousand of the world's finest soldiers, backed up by hundreds of thousands of support personnel make up the Légions Noire. They dedicated themselves to becoming a balance against human+ threats. * Sturmblut: Little more than a loosely-associated, sprawling gang of barbarians, the Sturmblut are in the fight for the excitement and the pillaging. They may once have been a great order with a single purpose, but that is a distant memory. * Vigil: One of the larger groups of human+ warriors, the Vigil can be disorganized and rag-tag, but their track-record is quite impressive, and by the time of the Outbound Flight, they had proven themselves time and time again. Arrival Travelers abandoned the Earth to escape a terrible threat called A.T.H.E.N.A. in an event known as the Outbound Flight. Travel across untold distances of space at relativistic speeds actually brought them backwards in time, so that when their fleet limped back to Earth with its cargo of countless thousands of Travelers in suspended animation, they arrived all across time. The first known arrival was at the dawn of the 20th Century in the Tunguska Event. Throughout the 20th Century, Travelers returned home, bewildered by what had happened to them. Various governments around the world started agencies in secret to locate the Travelers and to cover up their existence. In the United States, the duty fell to A.E.G.I.S.. A.E.G.I.S. made a mission of finding Travelers and helping them start new lives. For many Travelers, the chance to start a new life in peace, even having to hide their true nature, was a tremendous gift. Others, however, scoffed at the idea, and those who endangered the general public, or who threatened to reveal the existence of the Travelers and their human+ abilities to the world were quietly arrested and detained, some for years. Life in the Present Many Travelers have been forced to become very insular. Some, like the Pamoja, had little trouble isolating themselves from outsiders. Agencies like A.E.G.I.S. helped to fabricate identities for the Travelers and helped them find work in the present. But many Travelers still come together to work and trade, often in secret. Many Varisa refuse to abandon all of their cherished knowledge, while the Natovi still gather to hold religious ceremonies in private. The Berlin Pact has become tremendously important in organizing a vast Black Market for Traveler goods and services, earning the ire of groups like A.E.G.I.S. for their trouble. Many Travelers are also concerned that their children are growing up as people native to this time, and worry that they are forgetting their roots and Traditions. It was only after the events of New Year's Eve 2011 that Travelers can finally live openly. Many now proudly represent their ancient Traditions, no longer needing to hide themselves. Those with human+ abilities can now use their gifts more freely. It remains to be seen how the world at large will adjust to having such people living among them. Category:Games Category:Paradox Category:Paradox Classifications